Todo por amor
by LoveIsWrittenWithBlood
Summary: Bella y Edward estan enamorados profundamente, Edward lo confiesa, al igual que Bella. Un accidente pone a a prueba su amor, ¿que hara Edward, si Bella llegara a quedar ciega? ¿Haria TODO POR AMOR?- Pesimo SUMMARY--OneShot


_**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer**_

**TODO POR AMOR**

-Bella!!!- llamo Charlie desde la cocina -Llegaras tarde a la escuela, como siempre!-

-5 minutos mas- susurre, sabia que Charlie no podría escucharme, pero en exactamente 5 minutos, vendría y me sacaría de la cama, por la fuerza, era la rutina matutina.

Eso no ocurrió, asi que mi conciencia me decia que era hora de levantarse para el instituto, pero mi cerebro no reaccionaba, estaba tan a gusto dormido al igual que mi cuerpo. "Bella llegaras tarde y eso no es bueno".

-Cállate conciencia- dije, parecía estupida al pretender hablar con mi conciencia, pero para alguien solitaria como yo, con solo 3 amigos, era normal.

Asi que mi conciencia gano y me levante, me duche, y baje a desayunar, y sin ver la hora del reloj en la pared. Cuando decidí verlo, las manecillas marcaban las 7:10 A.M , solo me quedaban 10 minutos.

-¡O POR DIOS!- grite, Charlie ya habia salido de la casa, asi que me apresure a subir a mi troca chevy.

No quería exceder el limite de velocidad, asi que iba a una considerable y lenta velocidad, no llegaría a tiempo. "Mi coche" se paro de pronto.

-MALDICION ¿¡NO HAY GASOLINA?!- que suerte la mía en verdad.

Una mano pálida toco en el vidrio de la puerta del conductor, me sobresalte, abrí la ventana y lo que vi, me impresiono tanto que quede paralizada.

Era Edward Cullen, mi amor platónico desde la primaria, ojos verde claro, cabello color dorado, cara perfecta.

Me quede viéndolo por unos minutos, que para mi fue una eternidad.

-¿Puedo llevarte a la escuela o algo?- su voz eran como mis notas musicales preferidas, estaba atontada, y no sabia que contestarle

-Bella? Estas bien?- dios, mi nombre se escuchaba perfecto cuando salía de sus apetecibles labios.

-O claro, si no es mucha molestia para ti llevarme- dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y en verdad que era grande

-Lo hago con gusto- sonrío, era una perfecta sonrisa, todo en el era perfecto

Agarre mi mochila y salí de la camioneta, después le diría a Charlie que mandara a recogerla.

Entre al flamante volvo plateado de Edward, estaba tan calientito, no como mi chatarra.

-Bella, tengo que decirte algo- sonó algo serio ¿acaso seria que olía mal? ¿mi apariencia? ¿Qué no ensuciara su coche?

**-**Dime- dije casi con un nudo en la garganta

-Esque es muy pronto para decirlo, pero llevo mucho tiempo con esto dentro y quiero desahogarme- dijo

-OH!- fue lo único que podía decir

-Te amo, me gustas y te amo desde la primera vez que te vi en la primaria- o por dios jamás me esperaría eso, ¿y que se supone que le tenia que decir? ¿Edward, estoy profundamente enamorada y obsesionada contigo?

Su mirada era penetrante…

-Edward…- me miro desilusionado por lo que le fuera a decir- yo también siento lo mismo- era una forma de decir lo que sentía por el.

El camino fue muy incomodo, muy calmado… Edward observo el reloj del coche, y solo nos quedaban 2 minutos para entrar, y no íbamos ni a la mitad del camino, entonces acelero lo mas que pudo, y a decir verdad iba muy rápido, iba con las uñas aferradas al asiento.

-Edward…- fue lo único que álzanse a decir, todo ocurrió tan rápido, un camión que transportaba refresco "coca-cola" se atravesó en el camino del flamante volvo, y ahora todo era oscuro.

Aun asi podía escuchar a las sirenas de las ambulancias que cada vez se acercaban un poco mas.

Unas manos fuertes y calidas me transportaron a ,lo que yo imaginaba era una camilla de primeros auxilios, no sabia lo que habia pasado con Edward.

Después de unos minutos, quede completamente inconciente.

[…]

Al despertar, o eso al menos me pareció a mi, porque una voz familiar murmuro

-Esta conciente- era sin duda Charlie

-¿Quién ha apagado la luz?- pregunte, me encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, solo oía las voces en aquel lugar.

-Lo que me temía- dijo otra voz, que no sabia de quien era -¿Bella, no puedes verme?- pregunto la misma voz

-No - conteste y comencé a llorar, ahora que caía en la cuenta.

-No te preocupes Bella, podrás recuperar la vista…-hizo una pausa- cuando consigamos una persona que done su córnea.

Maldición, era muy difícil conseguir un donante de ese tipo.

Me sentía muy cansada, a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuve inconciente, tenia sueño, asi que dormí profundamente.

Al pasar una hora, o eso me pareció a mi, alguien intentaba despertarme.

-Bella, despierta- ese era Charlie

-5 minutos mas- esta vez Charlie si me escucharía

-¡TENEMOS DONATE!- abrí los ojos del tamaño de unos platos, o al menos asi lo sentí.

-¿Quién es?- pregunte

- Es anónimo- dijo -La cirugía será esta misma noche, y mañana mismo podrás salir del hospital- que rápido! Pensé

[…]

Me trasladaron a la sala de cirugía, me inyectaron el sedante, y caí en un sueño profundo, este día ya habia dormido bastante.

[…]

Cuando abrí los ojos, podía ver una luz clara, al parecer la operación era todo un éxito… un doctor rubio, era el padre de Edward, estaba a un lado de mi cama.

-Bella, la operación ha sido un éxito- dijo radiante con una sonrisa en la cara, como lo pensé- y me dolió tanto hacer esta operación- prosiguió

-¿Por qué?- pregunte, claro que no me iba a quedar con la duda

-Porque el donante fue mi hijo- dijo tristemente - pero fue muy valiente, repitió unas palabras como _"TODO POR AMOR"._

Comencé a llorar, ¿Edward habia sido capaz de hacer esto por mi?

-¿En donde esta el?- pregunte entre sollozos

-amm me dijo que en cuanto despertaras, quería verte, amm bueno literalmente- me dolía tanto que haya hecho esto por mi, le debía mi vida en verdad.

Salio de la habitación, supuse que para ir por el…

Después de unos minutos, el entro en una silla de ruedas y lentes oscuros, el doctos nos dejo a solas, para que pudiéramos hablar.

No decíamos nada, era un tierno silencio, o asi lo sentía yo.

-¿Bella, estas bien?- pregunto al fin

-Claro Edward, gracias a ti- dije y empecé a llorar de nuevo y me eché a sus brazos.

-Bella, fue gracias a mi que llegaras hasta esto, fue todo mi culpa- dijo

-Edward, no te culpo, culpo al destino, tal vez, nuestro destino era terminar juntos, de esta forma- dije

-¿Quieres decir que estarás conmigo aunque sea un inútil?- pregunto

-Edward, jamás vuelvas a decirte inútil, y claro que estaré contigo, por siempre y para siempre, si eso es suficiente- dije - TODO POR AMOR, ¿no?-

-Si- Edward contesto, y terminamos el día, con un apasionado y largo beso

**FIN**

**Hey gente, pues este ONE-Shot, fue inspirado, por el video **_**TODO POR AMOR **_**, esta muy lindo, se los recomiendo, búsquenlo asi en youtube, espero que les guste, esta algo raro =D io se…. Pero dejen sus opiniones en un Review **

**Heeey tambien los invito a que lean "SIEMPRE A TU LADO" esta en proceso =D**


End file.
